Deux frères
by ANNIE11117
Summary: Un petit coup d'oeil dans l'enfance des jumeaux Evans vu du POV de leur frère ainé .


Deux frères

Mon non est Robert Evans dit Ted et ce que je vais vous raconter ce sont mes souvenirs d'enfance ! Une enfance marquée par une histoire particulière : celle de mes deux frères ! Oui j'ai deux frères , des jumeaux ; des jumeaux identiques même.

Un est l'exact copie de l'autre .

Mais revenons au début . Je suis né en Angeleterre et j'ai grandi dans la propriéte familliale de mon père près de Londres . Notre maison était situé au bord du village et était entouré de vastes étendues de verdures . Cette propriéte faisait partie de la famille depuis plusieurs générations . En fait il s'agit plus d'un manoir que d'une maison . Il y a plusieurs étages et de vastes pièces !

Mon père Harrison Howard Evans était un riche et influent banquier , héritier d'une grande famille . Ma mère qui possédait des origines française et irlandaise était une musicienne de grand talent mais qui avait abandonné sa carrière au profit de sa vie familliale . Son prénom était Elisabeth mais mon père la surnommait affectuesement Lilly.

Quand j'eu environ cinq ans mes parents m'appelerent un jour au salon . D'abord craintif de peur de me faire réprimander je fus tout surpris de voir que mes parents avaient l'air d'être vraiment heureux .

Je m'installais sur le canapé entre eux deux et là ma mère m'annonça avec un grand et large sourire que d'ici quelques mois j'aurais un petit frère ou une petite soeur car elle allait avoir un bébé .

Je lui demandais pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas aller le chercher de suite et elle m'expliqua que pour l'instant il ou elle grandissait dans son ventre . D'ailleurs d'ici quelques mois son ventre s'arrondirait !!

Satisfait de cet explication je retournais à mes jeux d'enfants avec tout de même une legère crainte : est ce que mes parents continuraient de m'aimer une fois le bébé né ? Voyant que j'étais inquiet mes parents m'expliquèrent que oui ils m'aimeraient toujours et qu'en plus étant un grand garçon je pourrais les aider avec le bébé!

Peu de temps après le ventre de ma mère s'arrondit , joliment même .

Je sentis un changement chez mes parents je vis que mon père était inquiet . Il envoya ma mère consulter un spécialiste d'ou elle revient avec un grand sourire .

Tout allait bien , la grossese se passait bien seulement au lieu d'avoir un bébé il y en aurait deux !!

A la fin de l'automne par un beau matin ma mère fut conduite à l'hôpital par mon père car l'accouchement était imminent.

Quelques heures plus tard mon père vient m'annoncer que j'avais deux petits frères .

Des jumeaux parfaitement identiques nés a deux minutes d'intervalle .

L'ainé fut appelé Derek Alexander Evans et le plus jeune Benjamin Trevor Evans . Qui fut très vite appelé Ben .

Les mois qui suivirent furent intense entre les pleurs et les petits soucis des jeunes bébés . Je remarquais cependant que Derek était toujours le premier à se mettre à pleurer suivi dans les dix secondes par Ben .

Et si l'un était malade l'autre l'était également .

C'était fascinant de les regarder grandir de les voir chaque jour se ressembler de plus en plus et d'agir d'une manière parfaitement synchronisé . Comme si un pouvait lire les pensées de l'autre.

Cependant au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient , Derek nous donnait beaucoup de soucis car il était perpetuellement jaloux de Ben.

Il faut dire que du point du vue du caractère on pouvait facilement les dissocier .

Derek était extraverti , jaloux et violent alors que Ben était intraverti, calme et sensible .

Quand les jumeaux eurent 7 ans les choses s'aggravèrent car Derek s'en prenait régulièrement à Ben sous pretexte qu'il était l'ainé et que c'était lui qu'on devait féliciter ou cajoler alors que généralment c'était plutôt Ben qu'on félicitait du fait de son calme.

Derek cassait régulièrement les jouets de Ben quand il ne lui les volait pas , il le reveillait sans raison au mileu de la nuit ou lui cachait ses vêtements bref il faisait tout pour ennuyer Ben et se faire remarquer. Le pauvre Ben ne se plaignait jamais et couvrait souvent son frère en se faisant passer pour lui lorqu'il était puni.

Cet état de chose à duré pendant plusieurs années malgre les punitions , les médecins mais rien à faire Derek ne voulait pas comprendre que mes parents l'aimaient autant qu'ils nous aimaient Ben et moi. Durant ces années je fis mon maximun pour protéger Ben , le surveillant , lui refilant mes jouets etc .

Mais un jour le drame se produisit . Nous étions en hiver pendant les vacances de Nôel . J'avais 17 ans les jumeaux 12 ans . J'étais tranquillement dans ma chambre quand ma mère vient me trouver affolée elle ne trouvait pas Ben . Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour je pensais immédiatement à un mauvais tour de la part de Derek.

Nous fouillammes la maison de fond en comble sans grand résultat ! Je décidais d'aller fouiller la cave ne sait-on jamais ! Armé d'une lampe torche je descendis les escaliers quand je remarquais une ombre bizarre . Je sus tout de suite que c'était Ben et je courus à lui . Le pauvre était inconscient et bleu de froid.

Nous apprimes par la suite que Derek l'avait volontairement poussé du haut des escaliers avant de le cacher dans un coin sombre de la cave pour qu'on ne puisse pas le trouver .

Ben atterit à l'hôpital et Derek en maison de redressement . Pour le première fois de leur vie les jumeaux furent séparés . Je pensais en mon fort intérieur que cela leur ferait le plus grand bien . Mais vous connaissez les jumeaux avec eux rien n'est pareil mes deux frères avaient beaux ne pas s'entendre ils ne supportèrent pas cette séparation. Ironie du sort ce fut Ben le plus affecté il tomba malade et se laissa littéralement déperir . Il refusait de parler et ne semblait plus s'intéresser à rien!

Un état qui stoppa brutalement quand Derek revient de la maison de redressement pour les vacances. Nous comprimes alors que les jumeaux étaient encores trop jeunes pour être ainsi séparés !

Après avoir conclu un arrangement avec le juge pour enfants les jumeaux reprirent une scolarité mais dans une école privée .

Le séjour en maison de redressement semblait avoir légèrement calmé Derek qui était moins violent mais toujours aussi colèrique . Cependant il ne s'en prenait plus physiquement à Ben car il avait découvert un nouveau moyen de le faire souffrir .

Nous ne tardames pas à decouvrir que lorsque Derek était à proximité de Ben et dans une grande colère , Ben se retrouvait avec de violents maux de têtes qui le laissait maussade et agressif ! Et lui même pouvait donner des maux de têtes à Derek mais dans une moindre mesure . Curieux non ?

Mes parents déciderent de les faire examiner par un spécialiste qui leur apprirent que les jumeaux sont souvent reliés l'un à l'autre par des phénomènes souvent étranges et non encores expliqués par la science .

Après quelques années de calme relatifs grâce à de nombreuses paix négociées entre les jumeaux , moi ou mes parents les troubles reprirent .

Après avoir terminé leurs scolarité brillament pour Ben, médiocrement pour Derek ils décidèrent de se lancer dans la vie active . Mais ils se brouillèrent sur le choix de leur carrière car Ben voulait aller à 'université et fit l'impossible pour convaincre Derek d'y aller avec lui mais celui-ci voulait se lancer dans le monde du travail .

Une dispute mémorable s'ensuivit qui les laissa tous les deux épuisés et souffrant d'un mal de tête atroce . Derek toujours aussi colèrique décida de quitter la maison et de vivre ses propres expériences mais avant de partir ils nous déclara qu'ils nous détesta tous car nous avions toujours préferé Ben à lui et qu'un jour il aurait sa revanche . Peu de temps après ce fut un Ben maussade qui quitta égalment la maison pour s'installer à Cambridge afin de suivre un parcours universitaire . Il me confia qu'il avait tenté de retrouver Derek mais que celui-ci l'avait prié de le laisser tranquille . Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère le rejettait ainsi . Je lui conseillait de laisser passer un peu de temps ,le temps justement que Derek se calme .

Devant moi même partit dans peu de temps car j'avais rejoins l'armée et m'apprêtais à partir à l'étranger je fis mes adieux à Ben et lui dit que cela s'arrangérait avec Derek.

Je passais trois mois en Allemagne quand je reçus une lettre de mes parents m'annoncant que Derek était mort dans un accident de voiture . Il avait dérapé au volant de sa voiture et la voiture était tombé d'une falaise . Cet accident avais eu lieu juste après une réunion des jumeaux à la maison familliale pour négocier une paix entre eux ! Le pauvre Ben était dévasté me disait encore la lettre . Il était en état de choc et nous refaisaient une crise de mutisme.

Je partis sur le champ pour être présent à l'inhumation . Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce retour .L'un de mes frères était mort et l'autre dans un état épouvantable car le lien entre les jumeaux est fort beaucoup plus que l'on peut croire !

A mon arrivé je viens tout d'abord saluer mes parent qui eux aussi étaient sous le choc et ils me dirent qu'ils craignaient que Ben ne fasse quelque'chose d'inconsidéré , il ne parlait pas et refusait de s'alimenter ! Ma mère me raconta que la visite Ben et Derek ne s'était pas bien passé et que Derek voulait se venger de sa famille et surtout de Ben car il lui aura volé sa vie !

Ben fut anéantit par ses paroles et depuis il n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot n'y bouger de sa chambre .

Je montais le voir je dois dire que je fut vraiment effrayé en le voyant du fait de sa paleur et qu'on voyait bien qu'il était en état de choc .

Je tentais de le réconforter mais il ne voulut rien entendre et me fis signe de sortir .

Apres l'inhumation je restais une semaine auprès de ma famille car j'avais une permission . Durant cette semaine Ben semblait peu à peu sortir de sa stupeur nous le vîmes faires ses bagages et pensions qu'il retournerait à l'Université .

Mais un soir il lacha une nouvelle bombe pour notre famille déjà éprouvé . Il nous annonca de but en blanc qu'il quittait l'Angleterre , qu'il allait commencer une nouvelle vie la-bàs et que pour rien au monde il ne resterait ici . Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec nous car nous étions responsables de la mort de son frère .

Le lendemain matin il était parti sa chambre était vide !! Ce fut un sacré choc pour mes parents de leurs trois enfants , l'un était mort trop jeune , et les deux autres quittaient le domicile parental.

En effet peu de temps après je dus repartir en Allemagne pour finir mon service . Après la tragédie que nous venions de vivre je me décidais à la fin de mon service de retourner en Angleterre pour rester auprès de mes parents avec l'espoir qu'un jour Ben reviendrait . Ce jour n'est malheuresement jamais arrivé !

Aujourd'hui je viens de retrouver sa trace grâce à l'un de mes cousins Ross English qui par un fait étrange du hasard à rencontré Ben dans une petite ville de la côte Ouest des USA

Il est temps pour moi de faire mes bagages . Destination : Sunset Beach !!

End .


End file.
